


Luna

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Fictober 2019 [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 18:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Cada noche cuando la veía Luna recordaba lo que había sido y el secreto que cargaba con ella.





	Luna

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para el Fictober de la página "Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms", utilizando las palabras de la lista. La tercera palabra es "Luna", así que aquí está la historia ~

Desde que Rose se había ido para dar a luz a Steven, muchas veces se encontraba mirando la Luna, aquel trozo de piedra que orbitaba alrededor de la Tierra, sin poder evitar pensar que fue ahí donde todo comenzó realmente.

Ella había sido la nueva perla de Diamante Rosa, algo para lo que había sido creada, para servir, aunque aquella diamante ni siquiera había cambiado su forma inicial, no era algo que le había importado en realidad. Tenía a quién servir y con aquello era realmente feliz, pues ese era su propósito, ¿no?...

Pero fue en la Luna donde todo había cambiado, donde ella había dejado que su diamante observara la vida en la Tierra y ella, en un acto quizás de capricho —pues con los años había aprendido a aceptar que su diamante podía ser bastante caprichosa con lo que deseaba y no media para nada las consecuencias de sus actos hasta que estos le explotaban en la cara— había deseado descender, convertirse en un cuarzo para poder ver mejor la vida en la Tierra sin ser reconocida como la diamante de aquella colonia.

Desde ese momento Diamante Rosa se había esfumado para darle paso a Rose Cuarzo, un cuarzo que deseaba la libertad de la colonia, algo que le había sido negado a Diamante Rosa, es decir, después de todo lo que insistió para tener su propia colonia, querer ahora liberarla era algo que fastidiaría a cualquiera que hubiera escuchado sus suplicas por tanto tiempo.

Ella la había seguido sin importar nada, porque bueno, ella era su perla, siendo que aunque en su mente se decía que era alguien libre, cargaba con un gran secreto y por años había combatido con las consecuencias de sus actos.

Por años habían luchado, capturando las gemas corrompidas que habían dejado las diamantes tras su ataque desesperado, su ataque vengativo para destruir a todas las gemas que habían causado la desaparición de Pink, de aquella diamante que sólo había adoptado otra forma huyendo de los problemas... todos esos problemas que ahora tenía que resolver Steven de alguna o de otra manera pensó, suspirando con suavidad.

Quizás lo mejor hubiera sido decir la verdad en su momento, cuando Steven nació, pero no podía, había sido una orden de su diamante y ella como su Perla debía obedecer sin importar que ocurriera, sin importar lo que deseara en realidad, todo lo que podía hacer era consumirse lentamente con la culpa de todo lo que estaba pasando y de las mentiras.

Dios habían tantas mentiras, unas que salían y otras que esperaban para explotarle en la cara de alguna o de otra forma.

Soltó un suspiro demasiado pesado, sentada en unas de las manos del templo mirando aquella Luna que resplandecía. Sí, todo había comenzado en la Luna en realidad... y habían ocasiones en que se veía a sí misma deseando que nada hubiera comenzado, que ella no hubiera tenido esa idea por la cual todo había comenzado. Había deseado ver feliz a su diamante, pero ahora todo era caos... y la Luna siempre estaba ahí para recordarle que todo podría haber sido tranquilo, sereno, como en aquella superficie, donde podían saltar una y otra vez, jugando con la gravedad, pero ahora lo único que importaba es que debía cuidar a Steven de aquellas consecuencias.


End file.
